The present disclosure relates to drag reduction for land vehicles, such as trucks, tractor-trailer rigs, buses, recreational vehicles and the like. Drag generated by a vehicle may be proportional to the surface area of the vehicle, and such larger land vehicles may be particularly concerned with reducing drag in order to reduce fuel consumption. While certain drag reduction devices for land vehicles are known, devices of this kind may have limitations and may not be suited for all applications. For example, known drag reduction devices are typically designed to attach to the frame of a truck cargo door. As such, the drag reduction device must be pulled to the side of the truck body and/or swung open in order to access the cargo door. This may be cumbersome as it may add extra steps before an operator can reach the cargo. This may be particularly disadvantageous for freight or other shipping operators who may be operating under tight schedules. Alternate and/or improved devices for drag reduction may be desirable.